beauty_and_the_beast_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Olivia, Marina, and their Friends Go Free/Evermore
(Later, at the West Wing, the bigger mouse and Hubie showed the magic mirror to Olivia, Marina, and their friends) Mouse King: This mirror will show you anything. Hubie: Anything you wish to see. (Olivia accepted the mirror, looking at it) Olivia: I like to see mine and Marina's father.... Please. (Then, the mirror glowed. Then, to Olivia's group's horror, they saw an image of a coughing Hiram, falling to his knees and coughing badly as a concerned Utonium and the good villagers tried to help him, before the image faded) Marina: Oh no! Olivia: Daddy! Powerpuff Girls: And the professor! Dazzlings: Even some of our friends from our home village are there! Marina: Daddy's sick! Olivia: (Concerned) He could be dying and he's all alone! (The Mouse King looked back as he with Hubie looked at the last three rose petals clinging barely onto the stem. Deciding to make Olivia's group happy instead of confessing their love, Hubie and the Mouse King got sad) Mouse King: Then.... You must go to him. Olivia's group: Huh? Mouse King: You're my prisoners no more. Hubie: Their health is more important. Olivia: (Surprised) You mean.... We're free? Mouse King and Hubie: Yes. (He nodded as Olivia smiled) Olivia: Thank you.... (She began to head out with the others following. However, they stopped, with Olivia trying to give the mirror back. The Mouse King, however, only gently pushed it back to her) Mouse King: Take it with you. So you'll always have a way to look back and remember Hubie and me. (Olivia and Marina hugged the Mouse King and Hubie) Ace: But we'll come back later, right? Olivia: Yes. Even though we're free, we'll make a new promise to you both. (Hubie and the Mouse King gave sad hopeful looks) Olivia: When Daddy and the others are safe back home, we'll convince them that you both are actually friendly and lonely. Marina: And after that, we'll come back. Olivia's group: We promise. Mouse King and Hubie: (With sad smiles) Thank you. (Olivia's group gave soft smiles, then passed by an unaware Ed, Double D, and Eddy) Double D: You did it, Hubie and Master. (The bigger mouse and mutant penguin only turned away sadly, looking at the rose) Eddy: We always knew you had it in you. Ed: Celebration time! Mouse King: (Sadly) Hubie and I let them go. Double D: Yes, quite all right.... (Just then, the Eds looked worried before looking concerned) Eds: What?! Double D: But why did you do that? Mouse King: Because.... I love Olivia. Hubie: And I love Marina. Double D: (Sighs sadly) I think we should go. Ed: No point in staying while in this mood. Eddy: Right.... We should tell the others then.... (With that, the Eds left, leaving with their heads sadly down and the Mouse King and Hubie were all alone. Then they began singing as they watched Olivia's group, with Olivia, Marina, and their group back in their normal attires, packing up and leaving with Epona and the wagon, from the window of the West Wing) Mouse King: I was the one who had it all I was the master of my fate I never needed anybody in my life I learned the truth too late Hubie: I'll never shake away the pain I close my eyes, but she's still there I let her steal into my melancholy heart It's more than I can bear Mouse King and Hubie: Now I know she'll never leave me Even as she runs away She will still torment me, calm me, hurt me Move me, come what may Wasting in my lonely tower Waiting by an open door I'll fool myself, she'll walk right in And be with me forevermore Mouse King: I rage against the trials of love I curse the fading of the light Hubie: Though she's already flown so far beyond my reach She's never out of sight Mouse King and Hubie: Now I know she'll never leave me Even as she fades from view She will still inspire me Be a part of everything I do Wasting in my lonely tower Waiting by an open door I'll fool myself, she'll walk right in And as the long, long nights begin I'll think of all that might have been Waiting here forevermore (Later, in the library, the Eds had explained to the shocked servants) Servants: They did what?! Eddy: Yes, I'm afraid it's true. Ed: (Nods sadly) It's all true. Ponyo: (Worried) They're going away?! Fujimoto: And we were close, even. Granmamare: I can't believe that he's finally learned to love after all this time. Ed: (Realizes) Wait, Hubie and the Master loves the girls. That can break the spell. Eddy: It's not that simple. Double D: The girls have to love Hubie and the Master in return. (Unknown to any of them, the goldfish, looking worried, flew away to follow Olivia's group) Naveen: (Sadly) And now it's too late. Tiana: (Sadly) Indeed. (A minute later, Hubie, wearing his blue tunic and red cape, and the Mouse King, wearing a white tunic and a purple cape, but still wearing his crown and belt, watched on the balcony, and the Mouse King howled brokenheartedly, watching Olivia's group, with Olivia on Epona, head off. In the forest, the group looked around) Olivia: Daddy?! Blossom: Professor?! Bubbles: Where are you?! Buttercup: (Noticing something) Guys! (Just then, the group gasped at what Buttercup spotted, noticing a familiar unconscious male Scottish mouse with his face on the snow with Utonium and the good villagers trying to help him) Nurse Joy: He needs some medical attention. Let's hurry. Olivia's group: Guys! (Noticing them, Utonium and the good villagers got surprised and then happy) Utonium: Guys! Good villagers: You're all right! (The group hurried over to them. Back in the village, Olivia's group, Nurse Joy, and Utonium headed into the home carrying the unconscious Hiram while the good villagers left. As soon as they were in and/or gone, a familiar bat, disguised as a snowman (Though now had blue fur due to weather), noticed them, and got out of the snow) Fidget: (Shivering) T-T-They're back finally! (Quickly, he rushed off, going to tell the news to Ratigan and Drake) Coming up: After Olivia's group help Hiram recover with Utonium and Nurse Joy's help, Ratigan, Drake, and their followers arrive to try and take Hiram and Utonium to the asylum. But when Olivia's group reveals Hubie and the Mouse King's existence to them to save Hiram and Utonium, things take a turn for the worst. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Beauty and the Beast Fanmakes Category:Beauty and the Beast Parodies